Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to fire simulation systems for training municipal, military, and other firefighter trainees as to the preferred procedures for suppressing and ultimately extinguishing fires. More particularly, the invention relates to a firefighter training system which uses thermal mass sensors to detect and evaluate application of a fire extinguishing agent.